BGMD:EOS Day 12
After breakfast, the boys play hockey ball again when a loud voice startles them. Loudred: "COME ON, BOYS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWNSTAIRS!" Gil (opens the door): "Dude, I'm seriously getting scared of you--!"(gets slapped in the face) Loudred: "I slapped you!"(runs away, laughing) Nonny: "Gil, you okay?" Gil: "Yep. Just a slap in the face." Piplup: "Let's get going." We cut to the downstairs main lobby. Chatot: "Now then. I shall announce the expedition members at this time. Guildmaster, the memo, please." He accepted the memo bearing the names of the expedition members from Wigglytuff. Chatot: "The chosen members are written on this memo. Come forward if your name is called." Sunflora: "Oh god...it's finally happening." Bidoof: "My heart's-a pounding, mama mia." Chatot: "Without further ado, I will announce those who've been chosen. Our first member...Loudred!" Loudred: "Yeah,buddy! I DID IT!" (Deema kissed him) He comes forward. Loudred: "But if you really think about it, it's only NATURAL that I would get picked! YEE-HAW!" Deema (to herself): "Says you...my boy..." Oona (whispering to Deema): "Deema...do you...like that big talker?" Deema (whispering to Oona): "Of course, he's...uhh...forget it.." Piplup (whispering): "Is he saying that he wasn't even nervous?" Deema (whispering to Piplup): "No, birdie boy. He's a tough boy, to me." Chatot: "Next up is...Corphish!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! Got it! I got picked! Hey, hey!" He comes forward. Chatot: "Next is...oh, what's this? Well this is a surprise! Our next member is Bidoof!" Bidoof: "Really?! Really and-a truly?! Mama mia...me?! I'm going on the expedition?!" Chatot: "Hm? Is anything the matter, Bidoof? Come forward." Bidoof: "Oh god...I sure want to come-a up, I-a truly do, but...I'm-a feeling a bit-a overwhelmed here. My-a legs aren't-a moving..."(comes up) Chatot: "So be it. We'll ignore it and move on. Next we have Sunflora and Chimecho!" Chimecho: "Oh? Us too?" Sunflora: "Eeeek! Oh my god!" The two girls come up. Chatot: "Uhh, yeah...and there we have the expedition party members!" Gil (whispering to Goby): "Urf...I don't know about this..." Possesser (to himself): "Bah-ha-ha! Looks like those losers are out." Greenie (to himself): "Heh-heh. Serves them right!" Slammer (to himself): "Ahah! They had it coming." Chatot: "So that's it for the expedition members...uhh...what's this...?"(to himself) "There's something scribbled on the margins of this memo...the Guildmaster's writing is such a messy scrawl...this is so hard to decipher...umph! If I said that out loud, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. Best to keep a stiff upper beak and swallow those words."(out loud) "Umm...it appears that there are more expedition members. The others are...Diglett, Dugtrio, and Croagunk. Oh...Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Koffing, and Piplup. That is all. What?! What?! Say whaaaaat?!" The guppies looked with bewilderment. Chatot: "Guildmaster! This list seems to include...every member of the guild!" Wigglytuff: "Yeah! That's right!" Chatot: "Well then! It seems that the whole selection process was meaningless. Moreover, if we were to all go, we would be leaving the guild empty! Are you sure it will be all right to leave with no one to look after the guild?" Wigglytuff: "It'll be fine. We'll lock up properly." Possesser: "Guildmaster, I also have some misgivings. Do you think perhaps we may have too many members for an expedition?" Wigglytuff: "Hmm...when a friend asks something like that, I have to wonder why..." Possesser: "I mean, first of all, why does everyone have to go? What the heck is the point in having everyone participate?" Wigglytuff: "Say what?! Of course there's a point! That is...if everyone went, it would be more fun!" Possesser: "Say what?!" Wigglytuff: "We'll be noisy and excited and having fun! I started thinking about it, and it made me so excited, I couldn't sleep!" Possesser: "What...?" Wigglytuff: "So that's how it is, everyone! We're all going on the expedition, and it will be fun, fun, fun! Let's all do our best!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Chatot: "Urrgh...well, that's settled. Fine. Let me explain the schedule. Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such, the chosen members...each of you should get prepared to embark on the expedition. Let me remind you that this is a guild-exclusive expedition. You may not bring nonguild members of your teams. As such, you won't be able to add members at Chimecho Assembly. They simply aren't allowed to join the expedition. Kepp that in mind while you are making preparations. When you are prepared for the upcoming journey, you should return here. Then, inform me of your readiness. That is all. Dismissed!" All of the guild members get in a circle. Sunflora: "I could scream, I'm so happy! Everyone is going on the expedition!" Chimecho: "Our Guildmaster has done it again. I'm so shocked, I'm tingling!" Gil: "I didn't think me and my team would get picked, so that came as a total shock!" Goby: "Yeah! I'm glad we never gave up!" Corphish: "Hey, hey!" Bidoof: "Oh my god...mama mia,I'm-a super happy that they're-a even letting-a me go on this-a expedition. But not just-a me! Yeah, everyone gets to go...It's like I'm-a dreaming. It's-a making me feel..."(gasp) "...Feel...emotional..." Dugtrio: "It's no dream. This is really happening. Anyway, since we are all going, it means that we're all going to be put to th test. That's why I would like to propose that all of us apprentices work as one. And let's make this expedition a success!" Sunflora: "Oh yeah! That's the spirit!" Loudred: "Yeah! THAT'S the spirit!" Chimecho: "Let's do our best!" Bidoof: "Uhh...uhh..." Molly: "Let's band together and do it!" All: "Yeah!" Narrator: "The Exploration Team Federation has sent a message...Team Crayon Prixers was rewarded with a bigger Treasure Bag! They can now carry more items than they could before!" Team Crayon Prixers go out to get some things to prepare theirselves for the expedition. They came back to the guild afterwards. Chatot: "Oh? Are you all ready for the expedition? The expedition will be a long journey. You should be stocked up on items. Are you guys ready to go?" Team: "Yes." Chatot: "Uhh...incidentally...you may not bring members of your team that aren't members of the guild. Understood?" Team: "We know!" Chatot: "Good. You guys appear to be in full readiness. When the other apprentices assemble, I shall commence the briefing. Until then, just wait and chill a little bit." Later, all apprentices have came. Chatot: "All accounted for, it appears. Well then. Let me explain about this expedition. First, the objective...exploration of Fogbound Lake." Oona: "Fogbound Lake?" Chatot: "Correct. It is a lake that is said to be located for to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, its actual existence has never been confirmed...It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives this day on rumor alone. It is also rumored...a treasure of exquisite beauty is hidden there!" Piplup: "Holy cow! Treasure?!" Deema: "We're going on a treasure hunt!" Nonny: "This is so exciting!" Wigglytuff: "Yeah! It will be fun, fun, fun!" Chatot: "Everyone, open your Wonder Maps, please." Everyone does so. Chatot: "First off...this is where Fogbound Lake is said to be. As an uncharted territory, the area is shown under a cloud cover. Our guild is here. As you can see, the lake is at a considerable distance from the guild. Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here. That will serve as our base camp. If we were to travel all at once in a single group to the base camp, our mobility would be restricted. The strategy is to split up into several groups to travel to the base camp." Everyone puts away their Wonder Maps. Chatot: "I shall announce those groups now. The first group is Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk." Loudred: "You guys! You'd better not hold me back!" Sunflora: "You should talk!" Chatot: "The next group is Digtrio, Chimecho, Corphish, and Goby." Goby: "We're a solid group!" Chimecho: "I promise to try my best!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, likewise!" Dugtrio: "Oh...yeah..." Chatot: "Erm...let's see...the Guildmaster and I shall travel...along with Molly, Oona, and Piplup...is that fine with you girls?" Oona: "Yay,Molly! We're in the same group!" Wigglytuff: "Awwwww?! I have to go with Chatot?! That's sooooooo lame!" Goby: "Hey, at least you get the girls!" Piplup: "Watch it, Goby! I'm no girl!" Chatot: "Please don't be difficult. This is a key element of our strategy." WIgglytuff: "...You monster." (smiling to himself) "But at least I get the two girls..." Chatot: "Our guests, The GreedyGhost Boys, should travel independent of us as their own group." Possesser: "Git it, sir. Bah-ha-ha!" Chatot: "And the final group is Gil, Deema, Nonny, Koffing, and Bidoof." Bidoof: "We're-a in the same-a group! I-a hope I can-a keep up. Si si!" Gil: "Ha ha ha! Yeah, same here, Bidoof!" Deema: "The Deema is allll set!" Chatot: "Well then...everyone, let's get to it and move out!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone gets out of the castle. Narrator: "And thus...the guild's expedition party began making its way toward Fogbound Lake. According to plan, the party was split into the designated groups. And Gil, Deema, Nonny, Koffing, and Bidoof's group plotted its course. The group settled on a route along the seacoast to reach the base camp." ---- The group come to a cave entrance. Nonny: "Wow! The sea is right up this way, guys!" Gil: "And just look at this cliff!" Bidoof: "Si si! I'm-a sure this is-a looking more and-a more like a true expedition! The path ahead-a surely will get-a tricky, just-a what real explorers like to-a see!" (sees a statue behind him) "And-a this...this is-a something well-a known to all explorers...it's a Kangaskhan Rock." Deema: "Kangaskhan Rock?" Bidoof: "Yeah, you heard-a right. That's a Kangaskhan Rock-a." After explaining... Bidoof: "...Well,I-a haven't-a had much of a chance to-a use Kangaskhan Rocks-a...looks-a like I shouldn't-a oughta talk like big-a shot..." (gulp) "I-a just want to-a say again that this is-a my first-a expedition! I'm-a feeling kind of-a nervous, Jesus Christ." Gil: "Heh heh. That goes for us too." Nonny: "We're all beginners at this time." Deema: "But once again, we're gonna do our best." Nonny: "Let's check the Wonder Map." The group gathers to lokk at the map. Gil: "Our present location is here." Deema: "We're supposed to link up with everyone at the base camp. That's way over here. So, as a first step, we could try reaching this spot." Gil: "Want to try reaching here as our first objective?" Bidoof: "Si si! I-a agree with-a that." Gil puts away the Wonder Map, then he looks ahead at the entrance. Gil: "Hey, guys. If you look closely, there are two entrances." Bidoof: "Huh? Oh crud, now that is-a mighty vexing." Nonny: "What'll we do?" Gil: "Which way should we go, Craggy Coast or Side Path?" All: "Craggy Coast!" Deema: "Then, it's settled. Craggy Coast it is." Gil: "All right. Now..." Bidoof: "Let's-a all five work-a together as-a one and get-a this done!" The group came into Craggy Coast. (Song: Day Tripper) *All: "Got a good reason for taking the easy way out Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now She was day tripper, a one way ticket yeah It took me so long to find out, and I found out. She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there now She was a day tripper, a one way ticket yeah It took me so long to find out, and I found out. Tried to please, she only played one night stands Tried to please, she only played one night stands now She was a day tripper, a Sunday driver yeah It took me so long to find out, and I found out. Day tripper Day tripper yeah Day tripper Day tripper yeah Day tripper!" (Song ends) The group came to a rocky path. Bidoof: "Wow...mama mia, I believe we're-a finally throught." Nonny: "Yes, but we still have a long way to go for the base camp." Gil: "Let's check the Wonder Map." The group come to look at the map. Deema: "Our present location in here. The base camp is there." Bidoof: "I believe we've-a gotten ourselves a lot-a closer." Gil: "We're nearly there." Deema: "If we cross over this mountain, we'll reach the base camp." A growling sound was heard. Gil: "What the heck was that?" Koffing: "Whoops...that was my stomach growling..." The growling sounded again. Deema: "Ha! There it goes again!" Gil: "If we started climbing the mountain now, I think it'll be night before we finish. Do you all want to call it a day? We can rest here tonight." Bidoof: "I agree-a completely!" Nonny: "Then let's eat!" Bidoof: "Waaaahoo!" The group agreed to eat up and rest. *BGMD:EOS Day 13